Tigeranie
To rasa xenos występująca w sektorze Panthera położonym na rubieżach Segmentum Obscurus na granicy z Segmentum Pacyficus. Nazwe Tigeranie nadali ludzie, którzy przybyli na tę planetę, gdyż xenos których napotkali do złudzenia przypominali "wielkie koty" żyjące na starożytnej Terze. Szybko jednak okazało się że owi tubylcy nie są miłymi kociaczkami tylko bezwzględnymi mordercami, którzy są równie nienawistnie nastawieni wobec każdej innej rasy, co brutalni. Tigeranów powrzechnie uważa się za barbarzyńców, jednak ich technologia stoi na dość wysokim poziomie. Dość wysokim aby umożliwić im dostanie się do innych systemów swojego sektora a prawdopodobnie nawet poza jego granice. Imperium nie jest dokładnie znany sposób w jaki się przemieszczają. Ludzkość już wielokrotnie prowadziła wojny z tymi xenos. Kończyły się one z różnym skutkiem, zawsze jednak były krwawe i długotrwałe ze względu na stosowane przez Tigeranów taktyki. Nie wiadomo skąd u "kotów" tak ogromna nienawiść względem ludzi, nie ma to jednak żadnego znaczenia gdyż jako obca rasa i tak byliby skazani na ekstermiancje. Historia "Tylko głupiec powie że wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem." - Generał Sturnn dowódca 412 Cadiańskiego podczas krucjaty na świat Lorn V. Zostali odkryci około 35M jednak nie jest już znana dokładna data ich odkrycia. Wszystko wskazuje na to że są starą rasą, być może równie starą co ludzkość a może nawet starszą. Już pierwsze ekspedycje jakie przybywały na planety, były brutalnie masakrowane. Początkowo podejrzewano orkowe hordy, jednak ataki były zbyt dobrze skoordynowane, ponadto sprzęt jaki mieli koloniści, jeżeli nie został zniszczony w walce to był praktycznie nienaruszony, to ostatecznie skreśliło orków z listy podejrzanych. Potem podejrzewano eldarów, zgadzały się metody działania i skuteczność ale brutalność i krwiożerczosć oponenta także tu nie pasowała. Podejrzenia o aktywności ich mrocznych kuzynów także zostały rozwiane, gdyż ludzie znikali ale w zbyt małych liczbach jak na działalność mrocznych. Dopiero jakiś czas potem koloniści zorientowali się z kim mają do czynienia, kiedy w czasie jednej z inwazji Chaosu na temte obszary Tigeranie w ogromnej liczbie stanęli do otwartej walki z wrogiem. Początkowo wspierali oni działania Gwardii Imperialnej. Nie nawiązując praktycznie żadnego kontaktu z Imperium w jakiś sposób Tigeranie doskonale wiedzieli gdzie szukać wroga i gdzie uderzyć aby zatrzymać heretyków. Początkowo sądzono że można będzie dzięki temu nawiązać kontakt i lepiej poznać rase. Niektórzy już planowali ich wykorzystanie na frontach Imperium, naturalnie taka herezja była szybko tępiona, bo kto byłby na tyle nierozważny by bratać się z xenos. Jak się okazało sceptycy mieli rację i zaraz po przegnaniu Chaosu, Tigeranie zmasakrowali ludzką część populacji nie oszczędzając nawet kobiet i dzieci. Tamten pokaz siły był dla Imperium jasnym znakiem, że rasa ta nie da się udmowić i że pozostają już tylko dwie opcje albo oni albo "my". Początkowo uznano że są to zwykli zwierzoludzie, i zastosowano taktyki walki z nimi. Na niewiele się jednak one zdały. Dopiero znaczne odejście od kodeksów i innych ksiąg taktycznych sprawiło, że udało się pojmać kilka kotów. Jakież było zdziwienie naukowców, gdy odkryli że nie mają do czynienia z zwierzoludźmi ale kompletnie nową rasą xenos. Od temtego czasu Mongos Biologis poświęciło mnóstwo czasu na badania tych istot, jednak skutek był mizerny i pochłonął wiele istnień. Tigeranie prowadzili już niezliczone wojny z Imperium i wieloma innymi siłami takimi jak chaos, eldarzy czy orkowie. Sektor Panhera widział równie wiele wojen co Brama Caidiańska i zawsze przynosiły one duże straty. Co ważne, często Imperium uważało że gatunek ten jest już na wymarciu, jednak zawsze po pewnym czasie wracał, w ogromnej liczbie, w wielu miejscach na raz, odbierając to co należy do niego. Społeczeństwo Tigeranie są bardzo podzieleni pod względem budowania więzi społecznych jak i samej liczebności swoich swoich band. Wszystko zależy od podgatunku, każdy z nich zachowuje się inaczej i ma inną przewagę nad resztą. Mimo to technologia tworzenia broni w większości bardzo podobna, różni się jednak zdecydodwanie pod względem jakości i przede wszystkim ilości. Tigeranie są podzieleni na trzy podgatunki i są to: Panteranie, Tigeranie i Lionianie. Tigernie stali się nazwą główną rasy, ponieważ zostali odkryci jako pierwsi i początkowo byli najczęściej spotykaną odmianą. Wszystkie rasy starają się żyć wspólnie, mając różne funkcje w swoich ludach. Poszczególne grupy, w zależności od terenów zamieszkania, a czasami po prostu różnic kulturowych, mogą skrajnie różnić się od siebie. Podczas gdy jedne łączą się w nomadyczne plemiona inne potrafią budować istne prawdziwe małe miasta, co czyni je jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznymi. Co ciekawe miasta te mogą być w ciągu kilku godzin całkowicie porzucone przez mieszkańców, którzy znikają bez śladu. Wielu mędrców Imperium zastanawia się w czym tkwi tak ogromna siła tej rasy, że Imperium tocząc z nimi wojne od siedmiu tysięcy lat nie jest w stanie ich wyprzeć. Cóż, nie licząc wielkiej siły i wytrzymałości znacznie przewyższającej ludzką ich głównymi sposobami na przetrwanie są nomadyczny sposób życia, który jednocześnie znacznie ułatwia im przystosowywanie się oraz lawinowo rosnąca liczba nowych przedstawicieli. Dzięki temu podobnie jak orkowie, Tigeranie nie przejmują się stratami w ludziach podczas wojen. Wszystko to za sprawą specyficznego mechanizmu przetrwania. Tigeranin bardzo szybko i bardzo młodo zyskuje sprawność płciową ale bardzo długo się potem starzeje. Ich cykl życiowy nie trwa długo a za stare uchodzą już osobniki pięćdziesięcioletnie. Przy czym przez słowo stary rozumiem tutaj już naprawdę stary. Specyficzne mechanizmy obronne sprawiają, że Tigeranie mogą żyć i bardzo szybko dostosować się od warunków, na praktycznie każdym świecie, na jakim się znajdą, od warunków polarnych, przez umiarkowane i deszczowe, a na pustynnych klimatach kończąc. Dodatkowo, podobnie jak orkowie, Tigeranie mają wrodzony talent do majsterkowania, chociaż nie posiadają orkowej zdolności do naginania praw logiki, siłą wiary. Jednakże dzięki tej właśnie zdolności ich technologia stoi na stosunkowo wysokim poziomie, na tyle wysokim, by pozwolić im na skuteczną walkę z ludzkością. Technologia Podobnie jak orkowie, Tigeranie mają wrodzony talent do majsterkowania, chociaż nie posiadają orkowej zdolności do naginania praw logiki, siłą wiary. Jednakże dzięki tej właśnie zdolności ich technologia stoi na stosunkowo wysokim poziomie, na tyle wysokim, by pozwolić im na skuteczną walkę z ludzkością. Co prawda większość tej technologii jest tworzona przez Panterian, jednak korzystać z niej potrafią wszystkie rasy. Tigeranie bazują głównie na walce wręcz, uznając walkę dystansową za niegodną prawdziwego wojownika, czym zaskarbili sobie szacunek wśród Imperialnych żołnierzy. Ich broń, chociaż wygląda dość prymitywnie, jest porównywalna z kunsztownym orężem Imperium. Ważnym jest też fakt, że polegający w dużej mierze na szybkości, Tigeranie rzadko stosują pancerze. Zamiast tego wolą wykorzystywać swoje naturalne zdolności maskujące, by atakować wrogów z zaskoczenia. Oczywiście fakt, że Tigerianie nie korzystają z broni dystansowej, w czasie walki z piechotą, nie znaczy że są głupcami, pozwalającymi się masakrować przez ataki z powietrza, czy artylerię. Praktycznie każdy ich pojazd, jest wyposażony w broń, pozwalającą na skuteczną walkę z pojazdami opancerzonymi, czy też jednostkami powietrznymi. Często wolą jednak wziąć wroga z zaskoczenia i swym potężnym orężem rozerwać pancerze pojazdów i zmasakrować ich załogę. Opisywanie tutaj jakichkolwiek modeli pojazdów, mija się z celem, gdyż Tigeranie nie mają żadnego określonego schematu konstrukcyjnego. Ich jednostki na różnych światach mogą skrajnie różnić się od siebie, zawsze jednak idealnie sprawdzają się w walce, w warunkach jakim przyszło im żyć. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że ich technologia, ma te same zdolności do przystosowywania się co jej właściciele. To samo tyczy się ich stałych osiedli, które czy obwarowane niczym twierdza, czy też będące zwykłym osiedlem lepianek, posiadają co najmniej jedno działko obronne. Chociaż nie jest to pewna informacja, możliwe że Tigeranie posiadają niezwykłe zdolności teleportacyjne i to właśnie dzięki nim, mogą z taką swobodą masowo znikać, z jednej planety, by pojawić się na terenie drugiej. Jest to wielkie utrapienie, dla gubernatorów, kiedy nagle liczba ataków z trzech, czterech na miesiąc, skacze do kilkudziesięciu dziennie. Ponieważ Tigeranie praktycznie nie posiadają floty, ani innych jednostek do walki kosmicznej, teleportacja jest jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem, ich zdolności do pojawiania się, w całym sektorze. Psionika Tigerianie jako istoty rozumne posiadające duszę, potrafią w dość wysokim stopniu posługiwać się psioniką. Najlepiej rozwijają się u nich terramanci i kriomanci, chociaż Tigeranie posiadają szereg zdolności unikatowych dla ich rasy. Ta dziedzina została nazwana magią ryków, gdyż przy jej użyciu, psionicy Tigeran, potrafią zarówno podjudzać swych wojowników do skuteczniejszej walki, sprawiać że nie czują bólu, ale także siać strach i przerażenie w sercach przeciwników. Częstym zaskoczeniem dla dowódców był widok ich żołnierzy rzucających broń i uciekających w popłochu z pola bitwy, z powodu ryku jednego Tigeranina. Co ciekawe, znacznie częściej niż mężczyźni, psionikami zostają kobiety Tigeran. Nie jest do końca pewne dlaczego tak się dzieje. Sami Tigeranie zdają się tym nie przejmować. Ich uzdolnione magicznie wojowniczki, masakrują u boku swych mężów całe zastępy wrogów, zamykając ich żywcem w grobach, albo zmieniając w lodowe statuy, rozbijane zaraz potem na setki kawałków. Tigeranie mają z jakiegoś powodu ogromną odporność na moce Chaosu. Ich psionicy zdają się być po prostu odporni na jego wpływ. Niedawne badania Imperialnych uczonych w tej dziedzinie wykazały, że język pisany Tigeran, doskonale nadaje się do tworzenia run ochronnych. Słowa mocy, noszone przez ich szamanów, to idealne pieczęci chroniące, a ze względu na silne uduchowienie rasy, są one praktycznie wszędzie. Nic więc dziwnego, że są na niego odporni, skoro całe swe życie noszą pieczęci ochronne, lub są w ich pobliżu. Nie wiadomo czy to zasługa nietypowej technologi, czy też psioniki, ale bardzo możliwym jest, że Tigeranie potrafią otwierać stabilne teleporty, na odległości o których niejeden Imperialny psionik może jedynie pomarzyć. Religia Kultura Tigeran jest bardzo zróżnicowana i nawet kilka kilometrów od siebie, mogą żyć dwie grupy, które będą miały kompletnie inne wierzenia. Bywa to często powodami licznych nieporozumień, gdyż bóstwa jednej grupy i zasady ich obłaskawiania, mogą godzić w zasady drugiej. Jest jednak pewna postać, która zawsze jest na najwyższym miejscu. Postacią tą jest Biały Lew. Nie posiada on żadnego innego imienia. Uważa się go za wielkiego ojca rasy, nauczyciela i przewodnika. Ponoć objawia się on w krytycznych momentach istnienia rasy, by osobiście poprowadzić ją do walki o przetrwanie. Istnieje wiele wersji jego wyglądu. Oczywiście ludzkie oko zauważy tyle różnić w poszczególnych twarzach, co europejczyk wysłany do Chin. Zawsze jednak stoi w majestatycznej pozie, odziany w skromny pancerz, uzbrojony w najróżniejszy oręż. Jest symbolem potęgi, siły oraz mądrości. O jego istnieniu uczy się młodsze pokolenia już od kociaka, a czczą go wszyscy Tigeranie. Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Xenos